


Sweet Malice

by Galactique



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6224116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactique/pseuds/Galactique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malak unwisely questioned Revan's authority. Pain ensues....for both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Malice

The dim room was bathed in flickering crimson light as Darth Revan ignited his lightsaber. Darth Malak briefly stiffened in fear, but he quickly composed himself and remained defiant, his gray eyes staring into Revan's masked face. 

"You dare question me?" Revan hissed, grabbing his apprentice's face with a strong, gloved hand and squeezing until Malak flinched. He brought his lightsaber closer to Malak, delighting in his discomfort. 

"Please, master--" Malak begged, the insolence suddenly draining from him. 

Revan released Malak, only to backhand him so hard, the man stumbled and fell to the cold floor. Revan turned off his lightsaber and squatted down. He gently ran his long fingers across Malak's face and traced his jawline and lips, ignoring the painful-looking welt that had risen around Malak's right eye. 

"Master, I won't question your authority or methods again." 

Revan took off his Mandalorian mask and moved his face close to Malak's, his dark eyes cold and unreadable. He caressed the back of Malak's head and tipped his face up a tiny bit, his gaze leaving Malak's. They stared at each other for a long, painful minute before Revan stood up and reignited his lightsaber. He hesitated for a moment, a rare hint of pity and remorse flashing across his pale features as he clutched his weapon. Beads of sweat rolled down Malak's forehead. 

"You wouldn't kill me," Malak said. 

Revan broke away from his apparent internal struggle. "Of course not, dear Malak."

He used the Force to pull Malak to his feet, then slowly severed his apprentice's jaw. 

"I'll make sure you never question my authority again," he said, closing his eyes and listening to the screams. 

When the ordeal was finished, Revan put on his mask and walked away. He didn't try to fight back the tears as he left his closest friend to writhe in pain.


End file.
